prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny Omega
|birth_place = Transcona, Manitoba, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |trainer= Bobby Jay Vance Nerada Mentallo |billed = Waikiki Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Pokemon Stadium |debut= July 1, 2002 |retired = }} Tyson Smith (October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Kenny Omega. He primarily wrestles for several American independent promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former World Champion, Ring of Honor and Premier Championship Wrestling and in Japan for Dramatic Dream Team and New Japan Pro Wrestling. He was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2005 and assigned to Deep South Wrestling, but later asked for and was granted his release in September 2006.In Dramatic Dream Team he has a big push with the theam Golden Lovers(with Kota Ibushi).He also wrestled with a kid and was a tag team champion with the another DDT performer Kota Ibushi In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross Legged Brainbuster) :*''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric Chair into German Suplex) *'Signature moves' :*Downhill Michinoku Driver :*Dragon Suplex :*''Kotaro Krusher'' (Facecrusher) *'Nicknames' :*''"Canadian X"'' :*''"The Destiny Flower"'' :*''"King of the Anywhere Match"'' :*''"The Master of the Dark Hadou"'' :*''"The Cornerstone"'' *'Tag Teams' :*Golden Lovers with Kota Ibushi *'Stables' :*The Experience with Chris Stevens, Donny DiCaprio, Jackie Lee, Scott Justice and Will Damon Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' :*CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan :*CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' :*CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) :*KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) :*KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) :*KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) – with Kota Ibushi (2, current) and Michael Nakazawa (1) :*Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho :*King of DDT (2012) :*Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' :*Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Main Stream Wrestling' :*Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi *'Premier Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1, current) :*Premier Cup (2005, 2007) :*Best Finishing Move of the Year (2009) Hadouken :*Best Finishing Move of the Year (2010–2011) Croyt's Wrath :*Best Mic Skills (2009–2011)104 :*Best News of the Year (2009) Omega captures IWGP gold :*Best News of the Year (2010) Omega Becomes Hottest Indy Sensation in the World :*Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels :*Feud of the Year (2010) with The Experience vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. :*Feud of the Year (2011) with The Experience vs. Will Damon :*Funniest Moment of the Year (2008–2009) Omega's Invisible Props :*Funniest Moment of the Year (2011) Omega Forces Chad Tatum to Suck Rope :*Maneuver of the Year (2011) Super Croyt's Wrath with Chris Stevens :*Match of the Year (2002) vs. Mentallo :*Match of the Year (2003) vs. Robby Royce :*Match of the Year (2005) vs. Rawskillz :*Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles :*Match of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels :*Match of the Year (2010) vs. Davey Richards :*Match of the Year (2011) vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. :*Most Likely to Make it in 2009 :*Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2006–2011) :*Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2005) Omega signs WWE contract :*Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2006) Omega returns from WWE to challenge A.J. Styles :*Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Chris Stevens :*Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2007–2011) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Championship (1 time) :*Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #85 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Tokyo Sports' :*Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:CWE Tag Team Champions